The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit in which analog and digital circuits coexist, an electronic device, a solid-state imaging apparatus, and an imaging apparatus.
In recent years, many MOS-type solid-state imaging apparatuses have a plurality of pixel circuits which have a photodiode subjecting light to photoelectric conversion, and a signal processing circuit which converts and processes a pixel signal output from each of the pixel circuits into a digital value.
In a highly-functional or high-speed semiconductor integrated circuit such as this solid-state imaging apparatus, when photodiodes of pixels, or analog and digital circuits are disposed in a semiconductor substrate, a difference in process requirements for the elements which are used, respectively, is large.
As a result, in the semiconductor integrated circuit, an increase in cost due to an increase in the number of processes and a deterioration in sensor characteristics due to a difference in optimum processes, and the like occur.
In a so-called three-dimensional Large Scale Integration (LSI) structure having a structure in which a plurality of chips overlap each other, an LSI can be configured by stacking chips manufactured by different processes. As a result, in the three-dimensional LSI structure, the above-described problems can be solved (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-146816, International Publication No. 2006/129762).